Teamplay
Overview Teamplay is one of the main gamemodes in Fistful of Frags and can be played casually or competitively, however it is a more competitive gamemode. Competitive servers use Fistful of Frags' global ranking system and only plays maps in the ranked rotation. Teamplay is solely a team-based gamemode, two teams are put up against eachother and whoever completes the objective first wins. A lot of maps last 15 minutes long but can be shortened or extended at your own will. Scores are taken on how many points both teams score in a game. While notoriety is still a factor in Teamplay, this often contributes to how much money you earn at the end of each round which you can use at the start of the next round. Notoriety can be earned from kills, assists and hat drops. However you lose points and can go into the negatives if you suicide, which is in Fistful of Frags terms known as an ungraceful death. In Teamplay, there is a money system which allows you to buy whatever weapons and perks you would like to use. You are only allowed to buy weapons in your designated buy zone which will most likely be where you spawn. Be mindful that if you let time pass too much, you may be unable to buy any weapons until you next respawn. A lot of the time, you are required to complete an objective in a limited amount of time. To show you how much time you have in the round, there will be a timer in the top center corner of your screen. The inner yellow circle is the respawn timer, which when ran down, all dead players will respawn. The outer orange ring indicates how much time you have left in the round. If the orange timer runs down and both teams fail to fully complete their objective, the team that scored the most points in the round will win. In some gamemodes, there is an exception and most often than not, the defending team will win if the attackers fail to complete their objective in time. By the end of the game, the team that scores the most points wins the game. The end of game screen (also known as The Good, The Bad and You) will show you roughly the same statistics as Shootout does but instead of the top showing "The Good, The Bad and You", it will tell you which team won the map along with their score and the losing team coming second along with their score too. The scoreboard shows the top 10 most notorious and records who had the highest frags per minute, the highest killstreak and the most accuracy. Below each of those stats, it will show your stats given you weren't already the best in one of those fields that game. Gametypes There are a set few gametypes integrated into the map of your choosing, these consist of: King of the Hill * Both teams must capture the same point. The team that completes the capture first wins the round. Arena * This is a no respawn gametype, meaning you will have to sit out the rest of the round if you die. Both teams must wipe their opposition out or they must capture the objective to win the round. The objective is not usually enabled until later in the round. Attack & Defence * Both teams must capture the opposition's objective while simultaneously defending their's. The first team to capture their opposition's objective wins the round. Tug-o-War * Similar to Attack & Defence, both teams will be tasked with pushing a cart which spawns in the middle of the map right to their opposition's end while they must stop the opposing team from pushing it to their end. The team to push the cart to their opposition's end will win the round. Attack vs Defence * Typically, this is a no respawn gametype, meaning you will have to sit out the rest of the round if you die. Different from Attack & Defence, one team must capture the objective while the other team must defend it. Payload * One team must push the cart to its destination while the other team must stop them. The attacking team wins if they push the cart to its destination but the defending team wins if the attacking team fails to push the cart to the destination in time. Maps Only maps with the tp_ prefix and given that the map has the right entities, you can run the map in Teamplay. There are currently ten official maps which can run Teamplay but only five of those maps are playable in the ranked variant of Teamplay. Those maps being: * Abandoned * Eliminator * Loothill * Snowy * Yosemite Ranked Teamplay The difference between casual and ranked teamplay is that in ranked, you start out with 1000 points in the global ranking and you earn points for killing enemies while you will lose points from dying. Ranked servers only run a set few maps which are the ones aforementioned. Your rank is always recorded and updates in real time, at the end of each game, you will be notified of how many points you gained or lost in that game and how many ranks you move up or down from the rank you entered the server in. You will often earn more points killing higher ranked players than you rather than the opposite, but in return you will lose a lot of points from dying to a lower ranked player than you. This is also affected depending on what weapon was used to kill you and if the killer was assisted by someone else attempting to kill you prior to your death. A high notoriety weapon like the bow or fists will reward or lose you more points than a Sharps Rifle will. Ungraceful deaths (suicides) will also lose you a lot of points so be careful when attempting risky plays. Unfortunately due to how ranked is designed, you are only rewarded for killing players and punished for dying in Teamplay.